Onyx Lioness and The Lost Dragon
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Jeyne Waters is the illegitimate daughter of Sharra Arryn and Jaime Lannister. She escape Kingslanding along with Rhaenys and Aegon targaryen children of Elia Martell and Rhaegar targaryen. Few years since the Rebellion, now they are preparing take the Iron Throne and avenged their mothers. Yet why does Aegon secretly does not want the throne for he loved a certain lioness?
1. Chapter 1

" _It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."_

― _**J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Index

Chaos.

Deaths.

Madness.

Innocence lost all in one night.

Everything in the Kingslanding is full of chaos. Men dying at the other's blades, women who are being rape or got kill by the enemies of the crown. Yet hope will be given to the young generation of this world that needs it the most.

Inside of the chambers…

"Are you sure this is the only way?"

Princess Elia Martell Targaryen, consort of crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen. Mother to his children Rhaenys Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen, yet Aerys dared call her babies Dornish filths or half-breeds. She couldn't believe that her sister in all, but blood told her about this plan of hers. Yet she said this is the only way for the children to live even it means that she won't be there to when they grow up.

"Yes, I know this is painful, but it has to be done."

That sister is Sharra Arryn, daughter to Jon Arryn and Jeyne Royce as she is the only Vale heir if there are no sons are born from her father. She is princess Elia, lady in waiting and close companion to her. She is beautiful, tall and curvy body. Her chocolate, curly color hair and misty blue eyes brought more attentions of men. However, she too, is a mother as well, but she never wished to marry. She has mothered a baseborn daughter from Jaime Lannister.

Yes, that's right Jaime Lannister. Despite that he sworn off from ever marrying and denied all claims of inheritances from his father's home. He served the king as Kings Guard for life.

Jaime heard her music and angelic voice. He fell for her on that spot!

She refused Jaime Lannister advance more than once, but what she didn't know that it made Jaime wanted her more. One thing lead to another it resulted one night when Aerys burned someone alive and she wanted to forget that awful sight. Jaime did as his lady commanded and bedded her.

Their daughter she had given birth in secret thanks to the intervention of Queen Rhaelle Targaryen and Prince Rhaegar whom help hide her.

Elia Martell was there during her labor along with Queen Rhaelle and Ashara Dayne. Also, Jaime Lannister was there holding her hand as she labor for three hours.

Her beautiful daughter is born. They named her, Jeyne Stone or Hill depends on her parents' childhood homes and lands. But safe to say that she is Jeyne Waters in Kingslanding. Jeyne has rich dark brown hair color and inherited sea-green eyes with a little pale tan complexion skin. Jeyne is no doubt that she is going to be a beauty once she is older.

However Jaime said: _"I am going to teach her sword-men ships so, that should get rid of the boys."_

All the women giggle at his over protective father he became.

She made sure that she drinks moon tea every time they would meet in secrets since both of them had agreed that it's too dangerous if they have been discovered that Jaime Lannister is fathering her children.

Or worse Tywin Lannister would take her daughter away from her and she can't bear that thought. Jaime told her that their daughter should not be raised by that man.

Now all that is, but history because the Targaryens dynasty is gone from history.

The moment ended when they heard men climbing up the stairs and shouting are heard from the other side of the doors.

Both Sharra and Elia along with their children are slowly backing away from the doors. Both 2 year old, Jeyne and Rhaenys who is 3 years old along with Aegon is 1.

"shh, shh. It's alright children. it's alright." Sharra sooth voice had calmed them. There was a secret door opened which startled them.

A smuggler that Sharra has hired to do this job if they're children is going to live. Sharra only had enough gold to smuggle the children out of Westeros and go to Dorne, but sadly it wasn't enough for Elia Martell and Sharra Arryn to go with them.

Elia kneeled down her daughter, "Rhaenys, I love you very much. You and Aegon are the best thing I could ever ask for. I am going send you and your brother to Dorne to live there until the war is over."

"But what about you?' Rhaenys cries and hiccups sounds. Elia held her daughter along with Aegon. Tears are coming out of her eyes. It hurts so much. Why?

Why do the Gods have to be so cruel?

"Mamma, why are they cryin'?" Jeyne looked up to her mother. Sharra kneeled down and looked at her daughter face. It may be the last time that they will ever see each other again.

"Jeyne look outside for a moment." Sharra made her turn her head at the window. As she heard her mother speaks.

"One day, when you, Rhaenys and Aegon come home. Promise me one thing, Jeyne. That you will look after them all."

Jeyne looked up and nodded.

"I promise."

Sharra kissed her forehead. Sharra eyes showed watering tears that just seemed to be coming down on purpose from her cheeks. She gave her little girl her favorite toy.

A gift from her father.

A stuff toy Lion; whom she name Leo.

They lead the children to the smuggler along with Rhaenrys cat, Balerion.

The door had been closed shut. Sharra hugged Elia as they both cried in sorrows for their children that they had to send away.

The hearing of steel clashing into each other is getting closer. They shivered in fear, but their death is their hope that it would give the reason for both Vale and Dorne to fight and never trust the usurpers. And this final gift will be given to their people.

The banging of their doors is not stopping and slashing the wood to open it. They're breathing became fast and shallow.

"No matter what happens, Sharra. I'm glad that I have you as my friend."

Sharra was visibly taken by such a thoughtful meaning that Elia gave her.

"Thank you, Elia. Let's pray a better world for our children to have."

The door crashed opened, both ladies screamed and the Mountain enter.

As the mountain large hand reaches for them…

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Screams from two brave mothers was something that no one should hear.

* * *

[A Screen picture turns black into the next scene]

Ned Stark came to the Red keep in order to head for the Iron Throne. He can only hope that his childhood friend and first love is still alive.

He hoped nothing befall on princess Elia and her children. At least, he can try to convince Robert to have them exiled to Dorne.

And lady Sharra can be sent to wed on of his trusting bannermen.

He reaches for the doors and opened, but his face lost all colors. He walked slowly in the Iron throne room.

Two bodies laid there together that its cover in Lannister colors blanket. He walked and kneeled down to uncover the blanket. It changes history and Westeros forever.

Here lies before him are Princess Elia Martell and Sharra Arryn is dead. Their bodies are bloody and clothes are ripped from their dresses.

Many banner gasp and few tears are shed. There are few who threw up. Ned felt anguish and griefs that became unbearable. He did something unexpected of him. He held Sharra's body closed to his. He softly cries and hugs her tighter.

He can't believe this! She's dead! How could they do this to her?

He didn't hear Robert came in. Robert saw this and shown his house words.

SMASH BANG BANG BANG

Robert swings his war hammer around the room as many of the soldiers stood away from his rage. He shouting and hitting was full on rage.

Robert kept shouting, "How dare the Targaryen's taken Sharra away from us!?" or somewhere in the lines "She was better off safe in Vale!"

Jon Arryn came in along with Tywin Lannister. Jon felt his heart had stopped as he wobbled to Ned and saw his daughter, his only child is dead.

Tears came through his eyes. Why? He already lost two of his beloved wives, Jeyne Royce and Rowena Arryn and now he just lost his child.

Oh why did he convince her to go to Kingslanding to become Elia Martell lady in waiting? He felt like a fool. He should have tried to fight and make her stay, but oh no he said it is honorable to do so. Now he has paid the price of losing his little girl. His 'songbird' of Vale.

"Ned," Jon's hand shook his shoulder, "You must let go of her." Ned shakes his head and refused focusing his eyes on Sharra face alone.

Jon is trying to convince Ned to let her go, but he kept refusing. Ned felt like child refusing to let go of his new puppy that he found on the streets.

Robert had finally clam down, but there is still fury in his blue eyes.

Yet something click is mind. He looks back at the bodies and realizes where the dragonspawns of that bastard Rhaegar are?

"Where are the dragonspawns?"

Tension came into the throne room. That's a good question, where are the children?

Many looked back down at Elia and Sharra's bodies and yet there are no children there.

Tywin cruelly said, "I have sent the mountain to finish killing the last Targaryen reign. It would appear that he failed to do so."

For the first time, in Ned's life, he felt hatred in his soul, hatred against the lions and the mountain. He calmly put Sharra body down gently to the floor next to Elia as if she was asleep. What the old lion didn't realize is that he awakens Ned's wolfblood.

Ned tackled Tywin on the ground. The quiet wolf is punching him in the face furiously. It's wolf against the lion. A fight break out in the Throne room and many of their bannermen are trying to separate these two. Robert just stood there with his jaw mouth opened and widens eyes at this sight.

This was the first time that Ned threw the first punch.

Ned threw the first punch.

Quiet, old Neddy boy threw the FIRST PUNCH!?

"Robert, don't just stand there! Do something!" Jon stern voice snapped him out of it.

In most case Robert would glad to join in a fight, but he has to be the one to break this fight before Ned will get killed by the old lion.

"Alright, Alright break it off you two!"

Robert separates them and gave a stern look at them. Tywin as busted lips and his nose is bleeding. His black eye is showing. Ned as well similar state, but his corner mouth is bleeding.

"Enough of this shit! It's not over yet, Aerys pregnant wife and his son are still in Dragonstone and my Lyanna is still missing."

Ned realizes Robert is right this is not the time or place to fight with each other.

"I'm sorry, Robert."

Robert grunted of approval. They gathered around to plan his coronation of his claimed to the Iron Throne.

Robert went up to the Iron Throne and sat there. All of the men including Tywin Lannister, Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn kneel before their new king.

This isn't over. That's what everyone believes in their mind.

Ned Stark along with his bannermen and both people from Vale and North would demand justice for Elia Martell and Sharra Arryn.

Tywin Lannister would refuse and denied everything for the good of the realm and his family legacy. The Mountain will not be put on trial and many would hate the Lannister's family forever.

This is not over!

This is just the beginning.

* * *

 **Whew! Wow, that is pretty twisted there. It's sad that Elia Martell and Sharra Arryn, my oc can't go with them because the children need to survive in this difficult time. So to clear out any confusions, here it is to remind you readers that Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen are alive along with Jeyne Waters are going with them in Dorne under the protection of the Martell family. Find out next chapter. The children made it to Dorne, but question is this do the people know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fall_

 _Now the dark begins to rise_

 _Save your breath, it's far from over_

 _Leave the lost and dead behind_

 _Now's your chance to run for cover_

 _I don't wanna change the world_

 _I just wanna leave it colder_

 _Light the fuse and burn it up_

 _Take the path that leads to nowhere_

 _All is lost again_

 _But I'm not giving in_

 _I will not bow_

 _I will not break_

 _I will shut the world away_

 _I will not fall_

 _I will not fade_

 _I will take your breath away_

 _Fall_

 _Watch the end through dying eyes_

 _Now the dark is taking over_

 _Show me where forever dies_

 _Take the fall and run to Heaven_

 _All is lost again_

 _But I'm not giving in_

 _I will not bow_

 _I will not break_

 _I will shut the world away_

 _I will not fall_

 _I will not fade_

 _I will take your breath away_

 _And I'll survive, paranoid_

 _I have lost the will to change_

 _And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake_

 _I will shut the world away_

 _I will not bow_

 _I will not break_

 _I will shut the world away_

 _I will not fall_

 _I will not fade_

 _I will take your breath away_

 _And I'll survive; paranoid_

 _I have lost the will to change_

 _And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake_

 _I will shut the world away_

 _Fall_

 _-"I will not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Eddard Stark**

"Ned is that you?" His beloved sister Lyanna Stark is lying in bed bleeding after she gave birth to her son who was sired by her legal husband Rhaegar Targaryen.

"You're not a dream."

Ned shakes his head and said, "No, I'm here, Lya."

"I'm sorry. I allow this to happen. We should have gone to Winterfell to tell father about rebelling against his own father, Aerys to be dethroned. Even Sharra arguably told me that I was a hypocrite for running away with a married man who has kids of his own."

Eddard nodded as Lyanna whimpers.

"We argued that night and she told me that I was playing with wildfire and he is just as mad as his father for believing the prophecy as focusing on his realty and he was using prophecy to escape the real world. And I'm doing it the same. All because I don't want to marry Robert for siring a child in Vale, I couldn't help myself, I loved him, but I wonder that she was right. I was stupid and ignorant of the people around me. Now I lost father, Brandon and many others are dead because of me." Eddard saw his sister crying and regretting herself for letting this happened.

Sharra did write a letter to him that night.

Saying tells your sister the truth and makes her understand that world will never accept Lyanna to defy everything by the people in rat's nest.

Eddard knew that he should have made Lyanna understand, but how could he? Lyanna has more wolves' blood as Brandon.

Eddard looked at his nephew. He has stark coloring and hint of purple eyes in them.

"His name is Aegon." "NO!" Lyanna was taken back by his tone. Eddard never yelled at her like that before. But war changes people and it made Eddard firmer as his father was.

Eddard yell to stop her. She has taken everything from the Targaryen family honor and identity. His honor will not allow her to shame them again. What more does she have to take?

"You can't give him that name. He is alive as his sister and we believed that they are heading away from Westeros. Lyanna, you already had taken everything from them, their thrones, prince Rhaegar, princess Elia and the Targaryen home and legacy. Please, don't take anymore from their names."

Lyanna whimpers and nodded in acceptance.

"He shall be name Aerion Targaryen than. Promise me, Ned. Promise me that you'll protect him."

Ned nodded to that promise.

"I hope that when he meet his siblings. I hope that they can forgive me and not holding it against him. It's my fault. When they do return tell them that I'm sorry."

Lyanna cries and she dead in a half-a day later and Ned mourn for her.

Ned decided that he must train his nephew and prepared him for the outcome of seven kingdoms who will gladly raise their banners for the Targaryen's to come home.

"What is that you're holding?"

Ned turned to that man he despised the most not because of his killing of the king that he sworn to protect, but for making his childhood sweetheart his paramour and have a child

Jaime Lannister had left the kings guard and travel with Ned. He asked Robert permission to leave. Which shocked the entire court, but his father thought he get his heir back and he gave up the white cloak. Jaime refused him that night in the private room and shouted at him, "YOU KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVE AND EXPECTED ME TO COME BACK AFTER ALL THAT."

He left Tywin there and refused to see him again. Jaime is now truly disinherited. He asked Ned to travel with him in hopes that his sister knew where his daughter is.

He figured that is where Lyanna knew where.

"My **son.** My **bastard son, Jon Snow."**

Eddard hinted him and Jaime nodded in agreeing him. Jaime looked down at his nephew and whispers, "Thank the gods he looked more like Stark. What's his Targaryen name?"

"Aerion Targaryen."

Jaime looked at him in shocked. "You just accepted him?"

"He is my blood, Ser Lannister. I will keep him by my side."

"Lyanna doesn't know where did they go and send them. All we know is that she is safe with them."

Jaime looked hesitant and fighting with his own demons. Where he will go now? He just cut ties with Lannister and Casterly Rock.

Eddard Stark must plan for the outcome.

"Tell me, ser Jaime, how would you like to come to the North and train him there?"

Jaime stood quietly that seemed like forever.

"Where do I sign?"

Eddard gave him his job, "You will watch him and train him to prepare for his siblings and your daughter to come home."

Eddard must swear his loyalty to Robert for now.

" _I'm sorry Robert, but this boy is my blood. If you have no heirs on that cursed throne then you will leave me no choice. I will welcome the Targaryen home with the North and Riverlands behind them."_

* * *

 **Jeyne Waters**

Jeyne Waters are sitting with Rhaenys and Aegon in the cabin hidden from everyone. It's been three days since that incident where many had died and others lost.

Jeyne lets Aegon play with her lion toy. He is such a demanding baby wanted to follow her more than Rhaenys and would cry if she is not in the same room as he is.

Jeyne pouted, "He's lucky that he is cute and a baby."

Rhaenys nodded in agreeing with her and pouted too.

"What do you think Jeyne? About Dorne?" the princess asked her.

Jeyne nod her head, "I don't know. You're Mama and my mama told me the water gardens are they're favorite place."

The door opened.

It's a Prince Lewyn Martell; he looked down at the children and gently smiled at them. He survived the battlefield where Rhaegar had fallen in the battle by Robert's Warhammer.

"Children, we're home."

Prince Lewyn came down and lifts Aegon and the girls followed him.

Dorne.

The birthplace of Princess Elia Martell and her families are ruling House of Martell. Jeyne can hope that she gets to stay with them.

After all, she promises her mama.

 _Lannister pay their debts. She will pay with hers. Protect them._

* * *

 **Doran Martell**

In Dorne at sunrise was a gloomy day for him. Prince Doran Nymeros Martell was gazing at the sun and mourns for his sweet sister and her friend death Sharra Arryn. He is sitting on his wheelchair because of his gout. By his side is Captain Areo Hotah, standing by being alerted to defend the prince.

He grew worried that his nephew and nieces is missing, but thankfully alive. Oberyn drink himself to sleep and fury about it.

Dorne has mourn their beloved princess death.

He was watching the sun rising. Why oh why did the day have to be beautiful on the time when his sister left this world of the living and taken by the stranger.

Taking in his breathe to enjoy the cool winds and the salt of the sand that can easily be traced. Footsteps come running in them and halt it as that person bend his knee before the prince.

"My prince!"

Doran and Hotah turned around as the servant ran of air.

"Prince Lewyn is alive and he brought home Princesses children to us."

Doran let out few tears and laughs. He heart sang in reliefs that they are safe.

He is pleased that their family had come home.

"Quickly, we must make haste and welcomed them!"

He came as they push his wheelchair quickly to meet them.

He heard children laughter in his halls. It reminded him when they were children.

He saw his uncle Lewyn Martell came and hugged him.

Doran sobbed as he hugged his uncle. He's alive! Thank the Gods!

"Uncle, I heard that you were dead."

Lewyn laugh joyfully, "You should me better, nephew! Nothing kills a Martell unless it's another Martell! BA-HA-HA!"

They held each other longer. They are reminded that there are children here.

Lewyn told him. "Oh! Where my manners come and meet the children."

"This is you niece, Rhaenys Targaryen."

Rhaenys is introduced to him by his uncle. Oh she looked like Elia. He just hopes that she is strong and healthy.

"Haha, and this fussing little brat whom refused to let anyone, but his favorite hold him. Here, is the true heir to the Iron Throne, Aegon Targaryen."

Doran looked at him and is pleased that Aegon looks Targaryen enough. He is furious that Aerys name Viserys heir to the Throne than his nephew and Rhaegar never said a word against his father.

He looked at the little girl. He wonders who she is.

"And this one…?" Doran questioned him.

Aegon cooed at this little girl.

Lewyn shroud his grim, sad smile, "This is Jeyne Waters, daughter of Sharra Arryn and Jaime Lannister. Her mother begged me to keep her daughter with them as she fears the Old Lion would take her away from Lady Arryn and Ser Jaime agrees with her."

Doran looked at her and not sure what to think, one hand he holds a lioness here in Dorne should the Lannister tries to make war, but here in Dorne they don't harms little girls and this child has done no crimes.

This girl doesn't look like a Lannister. For she has rich dark brown hair color and inherited sea-green eyes with a little pale tan complexion skin that came from her mother side. Jeyne is no doubt that she is going to be a beauty once she is older.

Doran looked at her as he is in deep in his thoughts. Perhaps this can ease a bit if Aegon is crown king. Jeyne Waters can inherit Casterly and remained loyal to the Targaryens alone. They will eliminate the rest of Lannister and have her claimed it as she does have the blood of Tywin Lannister making her right to claim the western lands.

Yes, this child will remain here in Dorne. Trained and make her remain loyal only to them.

"She can stay here. In Dorne and protect our true heirs to the throne, where she will be trained by you, uncle. If she is to be a warrior, she must be trained to be the best. She must be train better than all the other knights. Five-times harder, ten-times harder until she is better than you, Ser Jaime Lannister and King Robert all together. Do you understand me?"

Prince Lewyn nodded and accepted this. If she is anything like her father at all. Then there is no doubt that she will be the greatest warrior that ever lived.

War will come. He doesn't know who or when will it start, but it will come.

He will vow as the prince of Dorne. He will avenge Elia and her children.

Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.

He will show his enemies that Dorne is not finished yet.

"Let the Games begin."

* * *

 **Hi, everyone sorry this was late. You know finals and finish class and all. I hope you like it! So, down to the beat, Jaime left Kingsguard, rejected his lord father, Tywin lost his heir that he wanted, Eddard Stark take Jaime with him to the North, Jaime will train Jon Snow, Jeyne will remained in Dorne and trained there. Aegon and Rhaenys lives. Prince Lewyn Martell lives and became her father figure. Okay, we good.**

 **Send in reviews and Pm me. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Under the snow_

 _Beneath the frozen streams_

 _There is life_

 _You'll have to know_

 _When nature sleeps she dreams_

 _There is life_

 _And the colder the winter_

 _The warmer the spring_

 _The deeper the sorrow_

 _The more our hearts sing_

 _Even when you can't see it_

 _Inside everything_

 _There is Life..._

 _Oh..._

 _After the Rain_

 _The sun will reappear_

 _There is life_

 _After the pain_

 _The joy will still be here_

 _There is life_

 _For it's out of the darkness_

 _That we learn to see_

 _And out of the silence_

 _That songs come to be_

 _And all that we dream of_

 _Awaits patently_

 _There is life_

 _There is life_

 _Bambi 2 "There is life"_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Jeyne Waters**

The sun is blazing hot as it does everyday for the last centuries. Since the seven kingdoms had suffer two wars, one rebellion that had end the reign of Targaryens legacy. The other rebellion was the Ironborns name the Greyjoy's that bow no Stags, but they were crushed easily by King Robert Baratheon leaving Balon Greyjoy the Salt king surrendering himself.

Jeyne needs to be ready.

She promised her mother that she will protect them as they are true heirs to the throne. The hearings of whacking of wooden staff are heard from a thousand miles if you walked by and heard them.

She is being trained by the red viper himself.

WHACK!

SWISH!

HAH!

Jeyne blocked and stood tight to her ground. Oberyn has taken her as his student and after all, there is a small chance that old lion is searching for her. Jeyne must be ready. She may be a lioness, but she has a blood of a falcon flowing through her veins.

The last time, she heard about her father is that he has settled himself in the North at Winterfell being a knight to his bastard son, Jon Snow. Jeyne is no sure what she felt about her father. Yeah, she knew that he loves her, but what about her mother? Did he not love her? Or was she just a product of lust between them?

The head in the head made her stumble to the sand. That's going to leave a mark!

"OW!"

Her face had kissed the sand and groaned at the pain.

She spit out the sand and spat it out. Gods it tasted awful.

Oberyn just laughed at her as he clutches at his stomach. Jeyne gave him a glare and thought prince or no prince he will be the one to kiss the floor soon.

Jeyne got up and looked at her teacher.

Jeyne is a grown woman and the most beautiful there. Already, 9 and 10 and she is the most desirable even her status as a bastard. Her long, chocolate wavy hair is down to her bottom tied in a loose braid. She is tall and willow that develop few frim muscle. Many had already viewed as the spitting image of Queen Jeyne Westerling, the wife of King Maegor I Targaryen. If she had chocolate hair and sea-green eyes that seemed to hold gaze to any man or woman since this Dorne often forget themselves around her.

She had a nice tan, but still has pale skin that blends exactly to her appearance.

"Odd thing is that you had distracted yourself." Oberyn looked at her still amused.

Jeyne looked down in shamed that she let her guard down. Should she tell him or not to tell him, hm?

"Well, something on your mind?"

"I was thinking…about father and mother." Jeyne didn't dare to look up. Oberyn shadow stood over her and place his hand on her shoulder.

"I know this difficult for not sending any gifts or ravens to your father, but we must make sacrifice for the greater good. As long as the Baratheon's and Lannister's lives they will not stop until they get their hands on all three of you."

Jeyne nodded and silently followed Oberyn back to the palace of Sunspear.

"Come now, let's eat and bath for supper."

Jeyne enter her chambers and the hot bath is already been prepare for her. She sighs in content at the warm and relaxing her bath. Jeyne looked outside of her window and saw a red bird tweeting and tilting its' head at her.

The little robin bird is not afraid to be near her as it flew down onto her bath side. Jeyne giggles at her favorite visitor. She can hear it tweet tweet like the bird is talking to her. Automatically, she raises her watery hand for the bird to land on her fingers and carefully not punching its claws deep on her skin to bleed.

"Hello, again. I take it a good flying today?" Not that the bird can talked to her, but she imagine that it can.

Jeyne looked at the little robin. She begins to sing from her mother's song.

 _Like a bird that flies_

 _In the morning light,_

 _Or a butterfly in the spring,_

 _When your spirit rides,_

 _On the wings of hope,_

 _You'll find your wings._

 _For you're always free to begin again,_

 _And you're always free to believe,_

 _When you find the place_

 _That your heart belongs..._

KNOCKING ON DOOR*

Jeyne gasp at a startle. The bird got scared and flew away.

"Jeyne…" she recognized that voice. It's Aegon. She didn't know when it started did, but she noticed that she has been getting jealous when he has attentions on them. She wants to be selfish and have him paid attention to her.

Aegon wasn't a virgin anymore and since that incident he had went to that brothel. She was furious and wanted to cry in anger. So, she acted rash on chasing him and trying to spear him like a Dornish woman would chase her cheating fiancée or husband.

"Yes, Egg." That was the nickname that both she and his sister gave him since they didn't know how to say his name correctly.

"Supper is ready. Are you coming?" Egg had announced. Jeyne yelled out, "Yeah, I will be there."

She heard his footsteps leaving and she signed in relief, but she wonder would he see her a beautiful woman or just a babysitter.

She shakes her and scolded herself.

' _No, Jeyne. Stop that! He is going to be king of seven kingdoms and I will make sure that both Rhaenys and Aegon come home. But where that leaves me?'_

Jeyne felt instant sadness. She could go to Casterly Rock and claim her rights, but does she want go there. She wished that her mother was alive and asked her help on this.

* * *

 **Aegon Targaryen**

Aegon Targaryen is already 7 to 10 and he consider the image the beauty of Valyrian features, but the blood of a Dornish is run deep in his veins. He was taken very carefully of tutoring like war strategies; combat training, learning from history and all the things required becoming king.

But he has the least of his worries. His uncle Doran wanted him to talk about marriage. Aegon went paled at the thought of marrying someone that he has never met before!

Aegon doesn't like the idea of marriage. He knew how that turned out with his mother and … **father.** Aegon thought with a growl at his father the silver prince. You mean the man who abandons his mother and his sister to steal that bitch she-wolf and letting his grandfather shamed him, his son of the crown prince Rhaegar by naming his uncle Viserys as his heir once his father passed.

Aegon heard a voice and realized that this is her chambers. He didn't know when this had started, but it's true that when he was smaller he would like to follow her around and hide into her room everytime when it was time to go back to studying his history.

Jeyne Waters, his sweet Onyx lioness. He wanted to marry her and he feared that if he can't have her; he'll die in an instances. Her song somehow always calmed his dragon.

 _Like a bird that flies_

 _In the morning light,_

 _Or a butterfly in the spring,_

 _When your spirit rides,_

 _On the wings of hope,_

 _You'll find your wings._

 _For you're always free to begin again,_

 _And you're always free to believe,_

 _When you find the place_

 _That your heart belongs..._

KNOCKING ON DOOR*

Aegon had knocked on her door. "Jeyne…" He heard her answered, "Yes, Egg." That was the nickname that both Jeyne and his sister gave him since they didn't know how to say his name correctly.

"Supper is ready. Are you coming?" He had announced. Jeyne yelled out, "Yeah, I will be there." Aegon hesitated to leave, but he has to. He needed to think this through. He didn't know when it started did, but he noticed that she has been getting pretty when she has attentions on other men. He wanted to go down there and beat them to win her affection. He wanted to bring her to his chambers and take her maiden head to make her his forever.

He did share his time with understanding with a whore that one time.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Aegon was with his uncle Oberyn Martell. It was after they had killed the bandits and rescued his cousin, Princess Arianne Martell._

 _So, one thing lead to another, Oberyn believe that he deserved a reward for killing his first man._

" _I can't believe that I followed you here." Aegon groaned when they stopped at this brothel._

 _Oberyn smirked and slapped behind his back cheerfully._

" _Come now, nephew! It's only natural that when you kill your first man and rescued the princess. You need a drink and women to pleasure yourself!"_

 _Aegon blushed heavily at the thought of it._

 _Yes, he knew the pleasures of women that he had gotten his talks from uncle Doran and Arianne that he refused to repeat her experiences._

 _But maybe this could get him experience and does wanted to show Jeyne that he can bring pleasure in her._

" _Now, nephew! Here is the best girls that I had the pain forsakenly order myself!" he gave a mocked painfully tone and smirked playfully._

" _This is Mariah who is the flexible girl for beginners." Oberyn motioned the red haired pale girl with brown eyes. "And here is Nymeria a more firmly type that can squeeze you cocks in an instant." A Yi Tish origin girl that has dark black hair and brown eye. And to add my favorites, "Meet the empress of pleasure house herself, Lysandra!" A perky blonde hair woman with sea blue eyes that has winkind seductively at him._

 _Oberyn places a bag of coins in his hand and he watch his uncle ran at such speed._

" _I hope to see in the morning!"_

 _Aegon saw the door closed at locked. Did his uncle just left him here?_

 _He turned at the girls and smiled sheepishly, "Hello." They giggled at his shyness._

 _He thought into his head._

' _This is for Jeyne. Think of Jeyne.'_

 _Aegon came back this morning and he saw both uncles with Doran gave him a skeptical look while Oberyn smiled happily at him despite the beatings and bruises that he has his face cover in._

" _What the hell happened to your face?!" Aegon was surprised and shocked._

" _Well…" Oberyn voiced was cut off by two girls of his life._

" _Aegon!" His beloved sister Rhaenys and his secret love Jeyne Waters ran to me and fussed up and checking if he came back in one piece._

" _Are you okay? /I kill them if they hurt you!" Aegon needs to appease this._

" _Actually…" He gave his uncle back his money. "Here, uncle." Oberyn wiped the smirked out of his face and looked disappointed._

" _What?" Oberyn had to ask._

 _Aegon blushed, "I uh didn't need it."_

 _Oberyn looked at him like he is ill. "What do you mean you didn't need it?"_

 _Both Jeyne and Rhaenys looked at him. Arianne looked amused, "Maybe they are trying to carry the favor of the future king?"_

" _Only they weren't paid." Jeyne pointed out._

 _Oberyn looked at the family, 'Have any of you met a whore that doesn't want to get paid?" No one answered. Now there audience just gotten bigger the sand snakes and Ellaria Sand came to hear the commotion._

' _Wait, since when did we get an audience?' Aegon thought sulking._

" _They were happy when I paid and extra with Ellaria. Remember, darling?" Oberyn smirked and Ellaria Sand smiled not feeling ounce the shame._

" _So, wait your saying that they like so much that they refused to take the money." Obara Sand questioned which everyone's eyes looked to Aegon._

" _What did you do? Nymeria Sand had announced._

 _Aegon tried to act neutral, "Lots of things."_

 _Tyene Sand asked, "And they like these 'lots of things'."_

 _Aegon shyly nodded._

" _So, what you are trying to say is that you did 'lots of things' and they enjoyed it a lot?" Oberyn had comment about it to see if it's true._

" _Yes." Aegon nodded. However, he had gotten nervous when Jeyne didn't say a word. Jeyne didn't say a word; simply borrowed Obara silently asked for it which she gladly gave her._

" _Start running." Jeyne snarled like lioness she is. Aegon didn't need to be told twice as he to off. She was chasing him like a mad woman. He could hear the family laughing at him._

" _YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK WHORES AND GET AWAY WITH IT! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE AEGON THE UNWORTHY AND SIRED BLACKFYRES?! NOT WHEN I'M STILL AROUND! I WILL BEAT THAT STUPIDTY OUT OF YOU! YOU IDIOT!"_

* * *

He didn't know why, but it made him happy to know that she care enough to wanna beat out his stupidity. His uncle Oberyn told that he was smiley like an idiot in love while he was beaten and lecture by Jeyne Waters.

Is he a masochist? Probability. Aegon nodded to himself. He had to admit to himself that he likes it when she inflicted pain on him. He does love strong, but he loves it more when Jeyne gets flushes at the erotic things. Aegon turned and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. Jeyne Waters are wearing a Dornish dress that has patterns of lion and falcon on it. She wears her mother house colors.

"Well, you going to escorted me or does are you being stupid again?" Jeyne teased him as she walked passed. Aegon shake himself awaken and chased after her eagerly wanted to get closed to her. Aegon paused for a moment. When Aegon own stomach had dropped.

' _Oh no. this is bad. I am in love with a lioness.'_

He is worried about what will happen to her if his uncles knew about. Aegon has to protect her.

* * *

 **Phew what you think? Jeyne is a grown woman and Aegon is becoming a man. They have feelings for each other, but the problem was Jeyne promised to her mother that she will get them home and Aegon is already becoming king, but he doesn't want to marry for duty like his parents.**

 **Next chapter, Rhaenys is playing cupid for her favorite people that she loves in the whole wide world and wants them to be happy.**

 **Aegon Targaryen son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen will be played by Alexander Ludwig from Vikings.**

 **Rhaenys Targaryen daughter of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen will be played by Leonor Varela from Cleopatra (miniseries) 1999.**

 **Give me reviews and pm me. Thank you!**


End file.
